<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Giant Reunion by MysticalAuthoress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122860">One Giant Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress'>MysticalAuthoress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trials of the Wild [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Yakitate!! Japan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Post-Breath of the Wild, Post-Canon, Yakitate!! Japan Spoilers, resurrected champions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one expected a Hinox fight to culminate in one giant reunion. Also known as: Everyone, on their way to Hyrule Castle, runs into each other while stuck in combat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawachi Kyousuke &amp; Shachioko, Kuroyanagi &amp; Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Meister Kirisaki &amp; Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha &amp; Monica Adenauer, Monica Adenauer/Suwabara Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trials of the Wild [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Giant Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Yakitate! Japan or The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.</p><p>This is the fifth oneshot in a whole crossover series! If you haven't read any of the first four oneshots, I recommend that you do so. I hope that you enjoy reading this fic!</p><p>Warning: AU where Champions were revived after Ganon was defeated, major Yakitate! Japan and Breath of the Wild spoilers, canon-typical violence, takes place post-Breath of the Wild</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you <em>doing?"</em></p><p>Meister Kirisaki couldn't help but sigh as Revali watched him descend from the skies, a scoff on his face.</p><p>"The way you're wriggling around on that paraglider is just <em>asinine.</em> Just let the wind carry you!"</p><p>"To be fair," Meister managed, "I'd rather not let the wind carry me into a <em>third</em> river, like yesterday."</p><p>"That was because you rode the wrong updraft." The Rito Champion muttered, shaking his head. "You should have waited for the winds to change beforehand."</p><p>Meister knew that picking arguments with Revali rarely got anywhere, at this point. Did he still try anyway, for the sake of his own pride? A little bit.</p><p>The Rito Champion was one of the few people, he realized, who tested his patience. They were only three days into their journey to Hyrule Castle so far. They covered a good amount of distance, but he wasn't sure if they would make it to the castle today at this rate, much to his and Revali's displeasure.</p><p>When the Rito people warned him and said that the land of Hyrule was huge, they weren't kidding. Meister couldn't remember how many times he leapt into the air with his paraglider to cover as much ground as possible, during the past few days. And it was also near-impossible to fly much while raining or storming, which happened during the first day of their journey halfway through the day, so that didn't help.</p><p>At least they hadn't run into too many enemies so far. Nothing huge, at least. There were some Pebblits, and a couple of Bokoblins plus the occasional Moblin, but otherwise it wasn't too bad…</p><p>And was that screaming he suddenly heard, coming from the forest he and Revali approached, as they flew through the air.</p><p>"<em>HINOX! HINOX, RUN!"</em></p><p>As they got closer to the forest, Meister immediately noticed a large giant, huge and one-eyed. It had clawed, meaty hands to go along with the rest of its exceptionally huge body mass, stomping about in the woods. There were three other figures running about, and Meister noticed that one of them wore a baseball cap while the other had some blond hair that was barely visible from where Meister floated and flew right now. But his attention mainly on the new beast. He hadn't seen such a being before, until now.</p><p><em>That beast…</em> "Revali? What is that thing ahead of us?" At least whatever it was hadn't noticed them, yet.</p><p>"That's a Hinox." Revali shook his head, before huffing. "I guess <em>someone </em>had the displeasure of waking it up by accident."</p><p>"Those screams sounded like my friends." Meister swallowed, thinking fast. <em>That baseball cap and the blond hair...could it be Shachioko, and Kawachi?</em> He knew he couldn't let them get hurt. Not like this! He had at least ten bomb arrows on him, after careful saving and spending of Rupees during his and Revali's journey so far. <em>Maybe…</em></p><p>"What?" Revali turned his head to face him, eyes widening. "That's <em>them?</em> They're…" He looked down towards the three much-smaller figures running about, and recognition overtook his features. "They're with Urbosa."</p><p>"Urbosa?" Meister repeated, frowning lightly.</p><p>"Gerudo Champion." Revali simply stated, before taking out his bow and a bomb arrow while still in mid-air, easily aiming before firing it straight at the Hinox's eye…</p>
<hr/><p>"HINOX! HINOX, <em>RUN!"</em></p><p>Kawachi and Shachioko's screams echoed through the forest as they ran about, trying not to get crushed by the giant, hulking, one-eyed beast above them. Shachioko knew that he sucked at combat. He wasn't exactly a guy that knew how to fight people, even if he did get a bit too-into trends like slow cooking, Nagoya and baseball. Combat was far from his expertise, despite the tips and hints Urbosa gave him and Kawachi along the way so far.</p><p>He'd hoped that the forests would be much safer than the desert they got out of. He was <em>very</em> wrong.</p><p>Urbosa didn't scream. Shachioko guessed that she was used to seeing monsters like this huge one. Good for her.</p><p>That was not the same case for him and Kawachi, though. He'd probably be more embarrassed right now, if he wasn't trying to not get scooped up by the large, hulking, one-eyed giant stomping towards them. Even though he tried to slash at the Hinox a few times with a sword, he knew he didn't want to get crushed under the monster's feet. He decided that switching to using a bow and arrow would be more useful, after dodging the Hinox's grasp for the third time.</p><p>"Get out of its sight!" Urbosa called. "We can—!"</p><p>A sudden <em>boom </em>rattled the forest as an explosion hit the Hinox square in the eye, likely from a bomb arrow. The Hinox roared, clutching its eye before it fell to the ground, landing on its rear as it tried to tend to its injured eye. Another booming noise followed, a new bomb arrow piercing one of the Hinox's hands, and the Hinox howled, shaking its hand to try to get rid of the pain.</p><p>Shachioko wasn't sure who the heck sent those arrows flying at the Hinox, but maybe someone noticed and was helping, now? <em>Thank goodness.</em> He knew that they needed all the help they could get.</p><p>"Now's our chance to strike!" Urbosa called, rushing forwards. "Shachioko, use your bow! Kawachi, your sword!"</p><p>"R-right!" Shachioko scrambled to grab an arrow. He wasn't very good at archery, and his aim was shoddy, but he tried his best and he was slightly better at it than swinging a sword. He'd picked it up from a fallen Bokoblin that Urbosa defeated while they were on the road, and he had yet to master any archery whatsoever. But…who said he couldn't try?</p><p>He fired an arrow at the Hinox. It…didn't make it very far.</p><p>"Try again!" Kawachi yelled, just as he slashed at the Hinox's ankle a few times. The Hinox roared, trying to stomp on him as it got up, and the nearly-bald baker barely got out of the way in time, rolling along the grassy ground. As he got up, looking up, he gasped. "Wait, <em>Meister!?</em> Is that you!?"</p><p>Kawachi's shriek made Shachioko look up, just in time to see Meister Kirisaki descending from the skies, holding a paraglider above him to stay afloat after hastily putting his bow away. Not far from him was a bird-like being, flying through the air along with him.</p><p>"Revali," Shachioko heard Urbosa speak up. "Was that you with the arrows, just now?" A smile graced her features despite the current situation. "You're just in time."</p><p>Revali, the Rito Champion, offered her a wry grin as he swept into the scene from above, shooting a few more arrows at the Hinox to keep it distracted. "Who else would it be but yours truly?"</p><p>"I'm glad we could help." Meister managed, trying to offer Kawachi and Shachioko a reassuring look.</p><p>"Just be glad they're not dead yet." Revali sniped back, before he looked towards the others. "Now let's get that Hinox downed, shall we?"</p><p>Revali easily flew higher, aiming at the Hinox again before firing a new bomb arrow. This one hit the Hinox in the eye again, but it wasn't as deterred as it was earlier. It grabbed a tree, uprooting it and holding it in both hands, before swinging it at Revali. Revali dodged, but Meister's paraglider got snagged on one of the trees' spare branches, sending him spiraling downwards. A yelp left the General Manager of Pantasia as he nearly hit a few trees, but he managed to somehow land on a sturdy, thick tree branch with both feet.</p><p>"You okay!?" Shachioko called to Meister, who nodded, hastily moving to take out a bow and arrow to try to shoot at the Hinox.</p><p>Meanwhile, Urbosa used the Hinox being occupied with Revali and Meister to snap her fingers, and the Hinox roared as thunder rained down upon it, but it still wasn't going down.</p><p>All of a sudden, none other than Kai Suwabara burst into the clearing, a loud yell leaving him as he slashed at the Hinox's left ankle. A rolling boulder also appeared from the opposite end, slamming against the Hinox's other ankle. The Hinox screamed painfully, losing its footing and ending up back on its rear again.</p><p>"Suwabara!?"</p><p>
  <em>And that other rock guy…who the heck is he!?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Kai Suwabara was glad he'd followed the source of the sounds. He and Daruk were travelling on foot through the forest when they heard the shouting, fighting and roaring up ahead. Both of them hadn't hesitated to see what the heck was going on.</p><p>He also was glad that he could change out of the Flamebreaker Armor and into something more appropriate for the now-temperate areas, because that armor was <em>heavy. </em>Also impossible to do stealth in, too.</p><p>And so they found themselves seeing the following: Meister Kirisaki stuck in a tree, trying to shoot the Hinox with bomb arrows. Gerudo Champion Urbosa, trying to slash and shock the Hinox to death, while Shachioko and Kawachi tried to do something, anything, but failed to do much other than land a few hits on the Hinox's feet, which didn't do too much damage. Meanwhile, Rito Champion Revali sailed above and around the Hinox,</p><p>He wasn't glad to see Shachioko and Kawachi flailing about like idiots, but at least Meister was trying to down the Hinox with a bunch of bomb arrows, even with the bird-like being (a Rito, Kai guessed) yelling at him to stay out of the Hinox's reach. And at least Urbosa had a handle on things, too.</p><p>Kai rolled out of the way as the Hinox tried to stomp on him and Kawachi, and he turned to face the bald baker as he scoffed at him.</p><p>"Do you have no combat experience at all?" Kai would facepalm himself if he could. The way Kawachi was flailing around with that sword was really pathetic, honestly. "This is shameful."</p><p>"Not the time for picking on me, Suwabara!" Kawachi hissed back, glaring at him before dodging another stomp attack from the Hinox.</p><p>"Daruk?" Revali looked towards the Goron Champion rolling out of the way of the Hinox trying to grab him. "Wasn't expecting you to be around here."</p><p>"Hope you don't mind me coming in so late, Revali!" Daruk flashed him a grin before smashing his fists into the Hinox's ankle, causing it to screech painfully. It dropped the tree it held, and Kai was thankful that Daruk rolled out of the way before the tree could hit him.</p><p>Unfortunately for the swordsman baker, the tree's branches managed to snag onto his garments, temporarily taking him down with it. Kai hissed as he cut the branches off with his sword, and as he moved to get to his feet, he saw the Hinox get up yet again, glaring down at him.</p><p>Before he or it could do a thing, however, someone else took action.</p><p>"Leave my boyfriend and friends <em>alone!"</em></p><p>Kai's heart leapt a beat as Monica Adenauer, girlfriend and fellow baking artisan, stepped out from behind the trees and charged forwards, leaping high and stabbing the Hinox in the foot with a trident. The Hinox fell to the ground in pain, rolling about on the ground, and everyone had to sidestep the Hinox. Shachioko almost got squished in the process, had it not been for Urbosa and Kawachi pulling him out of the way in time.</p><p>Monica was alive. His girlfriend was <em>alive!</em> He knew that she'd be able to fight her way through all of this. He couldn't help but smile lightly, knowing that she was here and alive.</p><p>Kai soon spotted Ryou Kuroyanagi stepping out from behind another tree, accompanied by a red Zora. Both looked like they must've ran after Monica, given how they showed up so soon after she did. "Monica!? Are you okay?" Kuroyanagi called.</p><p>"I'm fine!" Monica called back. She nearly tripped as the Hinox tried to grab her, but she managed to get out of the way.</p><p>"Be careful!" The Zora called. "That Hinox may be weakened, but it can still pack a punch!"</p><p>Cue the Hinox getting up, roaring at the entire group of fighters and bakers alike, before it got struck in the eye with an ice arrow this time from Meister.</p><p>"Since we're all here," The General Manager of Pantasia called, "Maybe we can all take this opportunity to get it finally downed?"</p><p>"Sounds good!" Kai overheard Kawachi call. "Come on, let's do this!"</p><p>Kai knew that he had a lot to talk to Monica about. But right now, they had a Hinox to get rid of.</p>
<hr/><p>Kuroyanagi and Monica hadn't expected to run into their coworkers and friends this way, but at least they finally made it.</p><p>And good timing, too, given that there was a giant Hinox on the loose. It was weakened at this point, but it still had some fight left in it.</p><p>"Are these…?" Mipha started as she took out her trident and glanced at the other fighters and bakers present, only for Kuroyanagi to nod.</p><p>"Yeah. These are our fellow coworkers." He pointed them out quickly to her. "That bald one's Kawachi, the cap-wearing one's Shachioko, the long-haired one is Meister Kirisaki, and the bandanna wearing one is Suwabara."</p><p>"But," Mipha pointed out, "Kawachi doesn't appear <em>entirely</em> bald…"</p><p>"It's a long story." Kuroyanagi tried to wave it off. "Something about a nun that forced him into an afro. I don't know all the details."</p><p>"I see…" Kuroyanagi was relieved to see Mipha drop the subject, as she soon dove into action with her own tridents. She first managed to pierce the Hinox's feet to distract it, giving Urbosa time to slash at the Hinox a few times with lightning-charged scimitars. While that was going on, Meister and Revali were still shooting arrow after arrow, while Kawachi and Shachioko retreated into the closest bushes for relative safety.</p><p>The Hinox tried to stomp on Kuroyanagi, but Kuroyanagi got out of the way. Taking out the shortsword he'd scavenged from a fallen Bokoblin only two days ago, he slashed at the Hinox and heard the beast scream.</p><p>"Everyone, out of the way!" Urbosa yelled. "I got it!"</p><p>Immediately everyone moved to get out of the way. Kuroyanagi wasn't sure what exactly she'd do, but he, too, moved to get out of the way. He watched as Urbosa snapped her fingers one last time, only for the Hinox to sizzle under the heat of the lightning that struck it, before entirely collapsing. As its heaving, huge body hit the grassy ground, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind only some odd-looking remains.</p><p>Kuroyanagi looked around, scanning the area. Kawachi and Shachioko had grabbed onto each other, bracing themselves earlier. Urbosa lowered her hand, before sheathing her scimitar.</p><p>"Is everyone alright!?" Daruk's voice bellowed through the forest, nearly echoing off the tree branches.</p><p>Meister slipped out of the tree, startled, only for Kuroyanagi to hear him yelp as he hit the grassy ground. "I-I'm fine!"</p><p>Revali looked completely unamused as he descended, landing on the ground near where Meister was. "What were you <em>doing </em>with your footing just now?" The Rito chastised. "You could've prevented that fall if you didn't slip. Really, you need to be more careful!"</p><p>"I understand." Meister sighed, sitting up. He managed to stand, just as Mipha approached Meister.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" She looked towards him with concern, offering him her hand. "I can heal you, if you'd like."</p><p>"Well…" Meister gave himself a lookover briefly, before noticing blood trickling from his left sleeve, the wind stinging the exposed cut that it trailed from. "It would be helpful, thank you."</p><p>"It's no problem." Her hand glowed as she held it over the wound, and Kuroyanagi knew too well that it would heal fast. "That should do it."</p><p>Kuroyanagi looked around. Everyone was alive, and at least they were…reunited? Somehow? Even if it had to be through fighting a giant Hinox, at least they were all safe now and–</p><p>"<em>KaiiiiI!"</em></p><p>Kuroyanagi could only watch as Monica Adenauer embraced the swordsman baker and love of her life, Kai Suwabara, in a tackle-hug that sent him falling onto the grass underneath. As everyone stared at each other and/or realized that they were all in the same general area, Kuroyanagi decided that he should take the lead on this.</p><p>"I think we should all introduce ourselves," He managed, and everyone's eyes turned towards him. "And we should catch up with each other. See what's going on, now that we're all reunited so soon."</p>
<hr/><p>The entire group decided to set up camp for the night. By the time everyone generally recovered from the whole Hinox battle and introduced themselves as Kuroyanagi suggested, it was already getting dark outside. They weren't anywhere close to a village or stable, either, so camping was the next-best option.</p><p>The bakers were all relieved to run into each other again, knowing that they were all alive and mostly well. Sure, they were exhausted from the battle, but otherwise they were in good spirits. As they ate dinner, a makeshift potluck of random meats and fruits everyone picked up while travelling, the bakers all decided to take the time to speak with each other and figure out how the heck they got to Hyrule in the first place, sitting with each other.</p><p>"I'm just surprised you managed to make it so far with <em>him,</em> Meister." Shachioko gestured to Revali, who was speaking with the other Champions. "He seems kinda prideful and all."</p><p>"Well, he<em> is</em> very skilled at what he does." Meister noted, shrugging. "I don't blame him for having pride in his abilities. Besides, he taught me how to use a bow and arrow properly, so I can't get too snippy at him."</p><p>"He taught you how to do <em>that!?"</em> Kuroyanagi stared at Meister, eyes widening, then towards Revali. "Impressive."</p><p>"I didn't know that you were so good with tridents and spears, Kuroyanagi." Meister noted. "Did Mipha teach you?"</p><p>"Some of the Zora soldiers taught us, and Mipha and her little brother Sidon also showed us what to do." Monica admitted. "Kuroyanagi's better with using a shield than me, though."</p><p>"My last one broke yesterday, unfortunately." Kuroyanagi frowned, shaking his head. "I've been going shieldless since."</p><p>"I think I have a spare one." Shachioko moved to open his bag, only to grimace at the mess inside. In the chaos with fighting the Hinox, a lot of things he had on hand were dented, probably from hitting trees or from rolling on the ground too much when running around trying not to be hit. "Or…maybe not so much now. Sorry."</p><p>"It's fine." A sigh left the Harvard graduate. "At least all of us are reunited, unless there's more of us here that we don't know about."</p><p>"I hope we have everyone that's stuck here and that there isn't anyone else." Kawachi visibly grimaced at that. "I can't imagine Azuma doing well alone, for instance. All of us were lucky to end up in the same places as the Champions, but what about him? Or Tsukino and Kanmuri?"</p><p>A soft hum left the General Manager of Pantasia, before he spoke up. "I know this might be far-fetched, but…what if, assuming Azuma and Tsukino are in Hyrule and not in Japan like we are, are with Link and Zelda? It could be possible that they're waiting for us in Hyrule Castle or trying to find us themselves, as well."</p><p>"That is a possibility." Kai conceded, but his brows furrowed. "But if Tsukino and Azuma are hypothetically in Hyrule Castle, why hasn't Princess Zelda or Link sent out any soldiers to find us on their behalf? Or why haven't they went out themselves, trying to find <em>us?"</em></p><p>Meister frowned, looking towards him. "Did you have any Gorons trying to find us before you went out, Suwabara?"</p><p>"Mainly because I was recovering from injuries at the time, but a few Gorons, including Daruk and Yunobo, tried to find you, Monica and the others within the Death Mountain area." The swordsman nodded. "When we realized all of you were likely located in the rest of Hyrule, that's when I went out. I tried to go alone, but Daruk persuaded me to let him come along." He looked both annoyed and relieved about it, given his furrowing brows, but they softened at the last part of his statement.</p><p>"A similar case goes for me and Kuroyanagi." Monica noted. "Mipha and her brother Sidon were kind to get some Zora scouts looking for you guys at first, after we asked them for help, but none of you were found in the outskirts. We were planning to head out and find all of you at some point, but the fact that none of you were in the local area hastened our plans, and Mipha decided to accompany us herself in the process. Sidon would've come too, but…" Her nose wrinkled a bit. "Let's just say the Zora elders wouldn't have been happy about that."</p><p>"We…" Shachioko and Kawachi looked between each other, before Shachioko managed sheepishly, "We didn't exactly get <em>that</em> sort of chance. Getting into Gerudo Town for assistance, itself, was hard enough."</p><p>"They don't allow any men in at all." Kawachi admitted, his face flushing. "We had no choice but to crossdress to get into the town...and then we got caught by Urbosa herself…and <em>then</em> she decided to accompany us after she spared our lives and let us explain our situation, or else we wouldn't make it out of the desert in the first place."</p><p>Kuroyanagi stifled a laugh, covering his mouth with one hand briefly. "Wh-why am I <em>not</em> surprised?"</p><p>"Teba and a few other Rito offered to help me search for you," Meister admitted, "But I initially had my mind set on going straight out of Rito Village to find all of you myself, after I was prepared enough with supplies in general. Revali insisted on coming with me, however, and I couldn't really stop him."</p><p>"At least you got him to teach you, though." Kawachi pointed out. "That's pretty good."</p><p>"I might've challenged his ego in the process," Meister chuckled lightly, "But it was worth it. He's a harsh teacher, but he knows what he's doing."</p><p>At least it explained how everyone found each other with the company they had. And everyone just planned to find Link and Zelda at Hyrule Castle for further assistance. Had they not run into each other now, they would've met at the castle.</p><p>"Though this explains where we all were and how we met up, my question is," Kuroyanagi managed, "Did anyone here recall eating bread before ending up here? I figured that the reason we ended up here is due to an extreme bread reaction." After all, those were pretty common among all of them to witness and/or participate in.</p><p>"That's what I about guessed, too." Kawachi frowned lightly. Everyone else also gave nods in agreements. "But no, I don't recall eating any bread before waking up here in Hyrule."</p><p>The others looked between each other, before shaking their heads as well. Kuroyanagi frowned. <em>This </em>wasn't good. Kawachi gasped, staring between everyone as the news sunk into his brain.</p><p>"Does anyone even remember what we were <em>doing</em> before we ended up here?" Kawachi burst out, his eyes slowly widening in terror.</p><p>Collective "no"s and agreements of that same statement trailed through the others, before Shachioko swore loudly. As everyone turned to face him, Shachioko stared right back at them, clear horror in his eyes.</p><p>"So," Shachioko swallowed, before blurting out, "We all have <em>collective amnesia</em> about what happened? How are we supposed to get back home if we don't know how we got here!?"</p><p>"Hold on, Spencer." Monica sighed, looking towards him. "If it's a bread reaction that got us here, maybe it's a bread reaction that can take us back. I mean," She shook her head lightly, "I know it sounds weird, but honestly,<em> all</em> of us have seen what the heck happens whenever any of us have reactions! Who said that jumping into an entirely new world couldn't be one of them?"</p><p>"But<em> I</em> don't make any weird reactions when I eat bread." Shachioko managed, rubbing the back of his head. "And no offense, Monica, but you don't have weird reactions, either. That automatically vetos the two of us from causing this."</p><p>"That's true…"</p><p>Kai shrugged. "I don't really have extreme reactions, either. My palette isn't <em>that </em>sensitive."</p><p>"Even if I <em>do</em> have birds appearing out of my mask, it's a controlled reaction and it was limited to the Newcomers' Tournament." Meister pointed out. "I doubt I'd have a reaction extreme enough to send all of us here, so it also isn't me."</p><p>Kuroyanagi frowned. "Out of all of you, Kawachi and I would be the most sensitive…and if <em>neither </em>of us remember eating any bread and having a reaction getting here, it could be <em>someone else</em> who reacted to whatever bread they ate."</p><p>"But <em>who?"</em> Kawachi asked.</p><p>"I don't know. But whoever it is, we better hope that they're here." Kuroyanagi concluded. "Without them, we might not have a chance to get back home."</p><p>All of the bakers exchanged horrified and worried glances. What would they do, if they couldn't get back home to Japan? To their families and friends? Their fellow coworkers, probably wondering where they were? What then?</p>
<hr/><p>While the bakers were talking, the Champions took the time to speak to each other about their baker companions. All of them had a lot to tell each other about their new friends and companions travelling with them.</p><p>"So, Kai is a natural swordsman ontop of being a baker, Daruk?" Urbosa raised a brow as she looked towards the Goron Champion. "He does wield that katana well. Out of everyone I've seen in our battle against the Hinox alone, he clearly has the most combat experience. It's a surprise that sword hasn't broken yet, though, given how much it went through against that Hinox."</p><p>"He sharpened a <em>whole </em>ton of blades before we left Death Mountain." Daruk explained, chuckling a bit. "He definitely has some smithing experience on him, wherever he comes from! He only broke one of his swords yesterday!"</p><p>"At least he can make his own weapons." Mipha mused. "That'll be handy for travelling through Hyrule. Monica and Kuroyanagi are good fighters, but I do admit that Monica's better at offensive than the defensive. As for weapons, we've been lucky to grab them from fallen foes after ours break, but we should still be careful about going through all of them so much."</p><p>"Good thing they have you to heal them afterwards." Revali managed, before sighing. "At least your baker friends don't fly themselves into trees and rivers with a paraglider."</p><p>"Oh?" Mipha's eyes widened as she looked towards the Rito. "Is it that bad? Is he alright?"</p><p>"He's <em>fine,</em> but <em>really,</em> that man should be more careful with himself." Revali huffed, shaking his head. "He flew himself into a river three times, yesterday! It's a miracle his paraglider got dry enough by morning so he could fly again, or else I'd be stuck waiting for him on foot."</p><p>"At least he's still up and running, though!" Daruk grinned, looking towards the long-haired blond baker briefly. "He's got some resilience on him, for sure."</p><p>"Hm." Revali paused, then looked towards Urbosa. "What about <em>your</em> baker companions, anyway? <em>Please</em> tell me they're usually more competent in battle than what they demonstrated."</p><p>"Well…" Urbosa paused, looking towards Kawachi and Shachioko briefly, before speaking, "Between when I first met them, and up until now, I'd say that they've improved significantly. Besides," She chuckled a little bit, "They did make for mostly-convincing-looking vai…Shachioko more than Kawachi, that is."</p><p>"…I don't want to know how bad they were when they started."</p><p>"Speaking of where they started," Mipha spoke up, frowning lightly, "I don't know if any of your fellow bakers mentioned this, but mine told me that they likely ended up in Hyrule due to an extreme reaction from eating bread. Apparently, it's very common where they come from."</p><p>"Oof." Daruk grimaced lightly, scratching the back of his head. "I think I remember Kai telling me that, too. I know it's not him that ate it, though. He told me that one time, two guys died after they ate this one guy's bread during a competition, but they came back to life after an hour and proclaimed him as the winner!"</p><p>"Oh!" Mipha's eyes widened as her gaze snapped towards Daruk. "I remember hearing about that one! Kuroyanagi told me that he died after eating bread and went to heaven. He even kissed an angel! But then he woke up and realized he almost kissed <em>Meister</em>…" She trailed off, her eyes darting towards Meister and Kuroyanagi, before going quiet completely.</p><p>"<em>Whaaat?"</em> Revali, for once, looked absolutely stunned. He looked towards Meister and Kuroyanagi talking to the other bakers, and then towards Mipha again, an incredulous look on his face. "Please tell me you're joking. Th-that's just…<em>asinine."</em></p><p>"I wish it were mere jest, but I'm afraid not. Kuroyanagi was very serious about it and extremely embarrassed afterwards, when recalling that time."</p><p>"Bread that sends people to heaven?" Urbosa mused, looking towards the bakers briefly. "If bread could send someone to the afterlife briefly before bringing them back to life, it wouldn't be too huge a stretch for them to end up here in Hyrule, then, if the reactions are <em>that </em>extreme where they come from."</p><p>The four Champions offered each other awkward glances as they soon realized two things:</p><p>Firstly, they had some bakers stuck with them.</p><p>Secondly, any bread-eating reactions from them sounded <em>very </em>dangerous, given what experiences they heard of from said bakers.</p><p>"What's next, then?" Revali huffed, raising his wings up briefly. "One of them eats a loaf of bread and then all of Hyrule suddenly gets a thunderstorm?"</p><p>"Maybe it just only applies to their world, Revali." Mipha tried to reassure him with forced cheer. "It might not be the same here as it is there."</p><p>Daruk shrugged, a grin coming to his own face. "Well, whatever happens, I'm sure we can all handle it."</p><p>"As long as it doesn't do something as <em>ridiculous</em> as reviving Calamity Ganon or something stupid happening in all of Hyrule, that is." The Rito Champion muttered, just as Urbosa couldn't help but smile a little.</p><p>"Daruk has a point, Revali. I'm sure we'll figure something out. Besides, once we reach Princess Zelda and Link at the castle, we can sort things out further with them."</p><p>"Urbosa? Everyone? Attention, please?" The four Champions turned to see the bakers approaching them, each sharing awkward expressions.</p><p>"Did you learn anything about how you got here?" Daruk asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.</p><p>"Well, yes and no." Kuroyanagi cleared his throat. "The good news is that all of us are pretty sure we got here by a bread reaction."</p><p>"What's the bad news, then?" Revali managed. "Go on, spit it out."</p><p>"None of us ate the bread." Monica managed. "<em>Nor</em> did we make it in the first place, as far as we remember."</p><p>"In fact," Meister added, "None of us even remember what we were doing prior to the reaction. As Shachioko kindly pointed out earlier to us, we all have collective amnesia surrounding the events that led us to Hyrule in the first place. And since none of us know <em>how</em> we got here, we have no idea how to get back for sure."</p><p>All of the Champions stared at the bakers, before looking towards each other. A collective, disbelieving cry rang through the forest from all of them at once.</p><p>"<em>What!?"</em></p><p>In the name of Hylia, what did they just get themselves into?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>